My First Time 3
by Mangakamary
Summary: I was always looking in the wrong direction, but you helped point me the right way. He kissed my hand and my cheeks became hot. I hope every encounter with you will always be this exciting. -Cunningham's Love Interest or side-chick?


Ch. 1 Nice to Meet You, Cunningham

"You're not serious, right?" Cunningham winned.  
"Of course I am, silly! Come on, it's just for tomorrow." Sandy slapped her hands together and begged him.  
"Just because I don't have anything planned doesn't mean I want be your replacement."  
"I'll give you my pay for the week!" She winked.  
"Do you really think money will work? I live in a mansion and my parents have been filthy..." He was cut off by Sandy, when she covered his mouth with her fingertip.  
"Ok, ok. How about I go on 'one' date with you." She looked a bit annoyed.  
"Hmm." He turned around to hide his excitement, as he thought about her new offer.  
"Just one, but you need to fill in for me first." She quickly crossed her arms.  
"Sure." He smirked.  
\- Next Day  
"Umm, excuse me...ummm.." A mysterious woman appeared. It was a young lady wearing a black sun dress and brown shoes. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with strands of curly hair hanging over her ears. She held a phone and looked very confused as she spoke to the person on the other line. "My father said the person who owns this phone number will be my escort."  
She had trouble understanding what the other person was saying because the cafe started to get really noisy. A crowd of people where huddeled in the corner, screaming. (I wonder what's going on.) She got distracted and forgot to reply to the person on the phone.  
"So, what you mean is, I am your tour guide."  
"Oh, yes! A tour guide!" She said.  
"Where are you? I can come meet you right away."  
"Ummm...at the front entrance by the cafè." The woman explained.  
"Perfect! Stay put! Ill be there in a few."  
"A..alright." She hung up the phone. Her eyes were drawn back to the swarm of people in the cafè. It didn't take a long time until she wondered off to check out what the fuss what about. "Uh, hi. Hey?" She tried to get the attention of the girl that stood near her. "Umm...hello?" She decided to forget about talking to people and instead peaked through. There was a man at the middle of it all. She could barely makeout who it was, but it wasn't like she knew a lot of people in the area anyway. Just then, some big men in black suites appeared and many of the girls started running toward the woman. (This looks bad!)  
"Hey, who let you all in here?" One of them yelled.  
"Single file line!" The other man in the black suite pulled out a whistle.  
During the chaos, someone bumped into her and she fell to the ground. (That kind of hurt..) She was getting slightly irritated. She was able to catch herself, but the hectic atmosphere was making it difficult to regain her balance. (If I don't get up, then I'm going to get trampled.) The woman tried to get up, but she got pushed down again from the mass amount of people coming her way. As she was lying on the ground she held up her hand in the hopes that something great would happen. To her amazement, someone grabbed a hold of her hand and helped her up.  
"Hey! Are you alright?" She could see a silouette of a man and she felt it was quite familiar.  
(Is that, Dew...?) Her head was a bit hazy.  
"H..hey! Get a hold of yourself!" The man shouted.  
"Dew?" She mummbled.  
"That's me."  
(Don't you remember me?) She came back to life, after the thought of him not remembering her. Her eyes opened really big and she stared directly at him. He supported her with his hand.  
"Whoa, calm down a bit." He said.  
"I can't believe you can't remember me!"  
"What?"  
"Stardom has really gotten to you, huh?"  
"Wait, a second." He grabbed pieces of her hair and held it up to look like a bob cut. "Candy cheeks?!"  
"You punk!"  
His face turned white.  
"Boss is going to kill us." He looked around for the body guards, before turning his attention back to her.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Still not going to say hi?"  
"H..hey."  
"..." She wasn't sure how to reply to his sincere voice.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I'm going on a tour. My guide should be here soon."  
"Sandy must have been talking about you yesterday."  
"Sandy?"  
"Speak of the devil. There she is!" He waved his arm in the air to get her attention.


End file.
